


Klainanigans! Blaine's Spanking

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's not the only one who needs a Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! Blaine's Spanking

The warning swats that Noah gave Blaine for arguing about dinner were enough to last through quite a few more play dates. A fact for which Noah was extremely grateful, as Kurt now brought Blaine home with him at least twice a week.

Which didn’t always mean that they were going to be little. Sometimes, someone was home at the Hummel house, or the boys had too much homework. But at least every few times, Blaine and Kurt got to pull out coloring books or blocks, and indulge themselves. 

Noah tried to be around when that happened. From what he had gathered, Blaine had basically zero supervision. He spent as much time as possible either at Dalton or with Kurt, and he was clearly crying out for rules and structure. Noah was happy to give it to him, if for no other reason than he didn’t want to see Kurt being a brat because Blaine was a bad influence.

It took about a month before Noah noticed that Blaine was testing again. Nothing big, but he’d get a little whiny when he was told to do something, or he would do stuff to irritate Kurt on purpose. At first, Noah figured it was best to ignore the attention seeking behavior, but that didn’t last long.

So he went the same route he always went with Kurt. Minor stuff ended with lines or being sent to the corner. Noah couldn’t exactly enforce an early bedtime for Blaine, but he did make him take a nap one Saturday when he was being particularly bratty.

Blaine wasn’t happy with that. He didn’t like getting punished, but he wanted to really know what it was like. And since the punishment about the history project, Kurt hadn’t gotten spanked in front of him. He got swatted on a few occasions or sent to time out, but he hadn’t done anything that would warrant an actual spanking.

It was Friday, and they had a three day weekend. Burt and Carol had taken Finn to look at OSU, and that meant that Noah was alone with Kurt for the weekend. Blaine decided to spend the night on Thursday because he wanted Kurt’s help with calculus, and he stayed to hang out on Friday as well.

Noah hadn’t spent the night Thursday because he’d been stuck babysitting his younger sister. But he was free on Friday, and he went to Kurt’s as soon as he woke up.

When he got there, he found both boys lounging on the couch, watching daytime television. Noah smiled; that seemed like a really good idea. So, flopping on the couch next to Kurt, he pulled his boyfriend up onto his lap and nuzzled against his neck.

“Morning baby,” he murmured, kissing him.

Kurt squirmed a little bit, comfortable, “Morning.”

The three of them sat in silence for a while, watching television. Or, Kurt and Noah were watching television. Blaine kept watching them. And he knew that it was wrong, but he kind of hated Kurt right now. Because Kurt got everything. His Dad was great; he loved Kurt. And he was good at school and he could sing. And now, Blaine got to watch Kurt with Noah, and it just didn’t seem fair.

Even after they turned off the television, and both boys were playing together on the floor, it didn’t seem fair. And he just got so mad about the whole thing, so he decided to do something.

He waited until Noah went to make lunch and Kurt was in the bathroom. Then, he carefully snuck into Kurt’s backpack and stole his French homework. He knew it was only a matter of time before they got asked if their homework was done, and Noah always checked.

With that accomplished, Blaine settled himself back on the floor and went back to playing with the colorforms. He had to wait until after lunch, but the question got asked when Kurt begged to be allowed to watch a movie. Even though they’d spent the morning watching too much TV, Noah said that was fine.

But first, he asked, “Did you finish your homework last night?”

Kurt nodded eagerly, already flipping through their DVDs as Daddy opened his backpack up. After checking Kurt’s planner, he looked up.

“What about French?”

“I did it,” Kurt was distracted, trying to decide between Tangled and Finding Nemo.

“It’s not in here.”

That did make Kurt look up. Daddy was kind of crazy about the “work before play,” rule, and Kurt had been careful to do what he was told. He didn’t want early bedtime this weekend, or any of the other punishments that Daddy might come up with.

“I did it Daddy. We did all our homework last night while you were with Sarah.”

“Okay Kurt,” Noah said patiently, “But it’s not in here. Do you think you left it on your desk?”

Kurt shook his head, “We did it upstairs Daddy.”

“Go down and check anyway. I’ll go through your folders.” 

Noah sat on the couch while Kurt went to check, pulling everything out and going through the folders bit by bit. As he did that, he happened to glance up at Blaine, who was watching him intently.

Something clicked, and Noah snapped his fingers at Blaine and pointed in front of himself. “Here. Now,” he ordered.

Blaine found himself standing where Noah indicated without any memory of how he got there. Something about that voice...

“Blaine, I’m only going to ask you one time, and I expect an honest answer. Where is Kurt’s French homework?”

Blaine started to tell Noah that he didn’t know, not looking at him, but he shut up when he felt himself being turned to the side and several hard slaps falling on the tops of his thighs.

“Don’t even think about lying. Is that clear?” Noah’s voice was low.

“I hid it,” Blaine hadn’t intended to confess, but he heard himself answering in the quietest tone possible.

Noah had known the minute he saw the way Blaine was watching him, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do about it. 

“Go and get it,” he instructed quietly. That would give him a minute to figure out his next step.

When Blaine was back in front of him, Noah took the French homework and carefully slid it into Kurt’s folder. Then he looked at Blaine again.

“Why did you do that?” he kept his voice even as he asked.

Blaine’s answer was unsure, “I don’t know?”

Noah nodded at that, and then he pointed at the corner. “Let’s see if time out helps you figure that out then. Go on, hands on your head and stand quietly.”

Noah sent Blaine to the corner with another swat, and then he turned to the doorway, where Kurt had stopped. Motioning for him to step out of the room, Noah went into the kitchen to talk with him.

“He hid your French homework,” he explained quietly.

Kurt looked confused. “But why?”

Noah shrugged, “That’s what I’m trying to figure out Kurt. He says he doesn’t know; my guess is that he’s jealous, and he wants attention.”

Kurt was standing in front of Noah, but his gaze was firmly focused on his feet, “What are you going to do?” he asked carefully.

Noah grabbed Kurt’s chin and forced him to make eye contact. “If you want me to, I will tell him to get his stuff and get out. But if you want him to keep hanging out with you outside of school...I think I have to spank him baby.”

Kurt stepped away, needing some space.

“Do you want a couple of minutes to think?” Noah asked.

Kurt shook his head, “How would you spank him?” he wanted to know. He needed more information.

“The same way I’d spank you. Over my knee, pants and underwear down. Probably just my hand this time. But it’s up to you Kurt. I want to help, but only if you’re okay with it.”

Kurt nodded, “Okay. But if I don’t like it, then you won’t do it again?”

“No baby. We can talk about it whenever you want.”

“‘K,” Kurt looked up at Noah again, “Can I watch?”

“Do you think that’s fair?”

“He watched me. You always say that if I don’t want to be embarrassed I need to not do stuff in front of people. And, if we hadn’t found my French homework, I would have gotten into trouble.”

Noah wasn’t sure that Kurt was right, but he wanted him to be comfortable. “Okay baby,” he agreed. “But if Blaine decides he wants out, then I’m not going to make him stay.”

Kurt nodded again, and with that, they walked out to the living room. Noah indicated a chair to Kurt. He’d be able to see what was going on, but he wouldn’t distract Noah or Blaine.

“Blaine, you need to come here,” Noah said, settling himself onto the couch. 

Blaine, who had been standing in the corner with his stomach doing somersaults, slowly walked to stand in front of Noah.

“Why did you hide Kurt’s homework?”

Blaine shrugged again. He wasn’t entirely certain. “I guess I wanted to see what would happen,” he said softly.

“Well, what’s going to happen is that you’re about to get a spanking. That was very naughty to do that Blaine. I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior.”

Blaine stepped back, “You can’t spank me,” he protested.

Noah let himself relax against the back of the couch. “You’re right,” he agreed. “If you want to, you can walk out that front door. But you can’t have it both ways kid. Either you want to come over here and play with Kurt or you don’t want to have to follow our rules. So what’s it going to be?”

“If I don’t let you spank me, you won’t let me play with Kurt anymore?” Blaine looked at Noah as he asked, unhappy with that idea.

“Kurt has rules to follow. If you want to play with him, then I need to know that you aren’t going to be a bad influence.”

Blaine nodded, tense. “Fine,” he whispered.

“Fine you’re okay with getting a spanking or fine you want to leave? Because once we start Blaine, I’m not going to stop spanking you until I think we’re done. And it’s going to hurt; I’m sure that Kurt has told you that.”

“Fine I’ll take the spanking,” Noah had to strain to hear Blaine, who was staring at the floor.

“Okay then,” Noah reached up and began unbuttoning Blaine’s jeans. Blaine stepped back.

“No!” he said.

Noah made himself remain patient. It was the first time; of course it was going to be hard. “I need to see what I’m doing Blaine. Otherwise, I’ll hurt you accidentally.”

Reaching out, he tried to grab Blaine’s wrist, but Blaine took another step back.

“You need to make a decision. If you don’t want me to spank you, you can leave. But if we’re going to do this, then we need to just get it over with.”

Blaine forced himself to take a deep breath. It was just a spanking. Kurt had to be exaggerating; People did this to their small children. He forced himself forward.

Blaine’s chin was trembling, and he could hear blood pounding in his ears, but he forced himself to remain still as Noah drew first his jeans, and then his underwear down. He wanted to try to cover himself, but he was worried that Noah would just tell him to leave..

“Good boy,” Noah praised quietly, helping Blaine to lay across his lap. “Why are you getting this spanking?” he asked, his hand resting warm and heavy on Blaine’s cringing backside.

“Because I hid Kurt’s homework.”

“That’s right.” 

Noah didn’t see much of a point to lecturing as he spanked. The infraction was pretty straightforward, and he doubted that Blaine would be able to focus on much of anything anyway. Instead, Noah concentrated on spanking Blaine.

He’d gotten better since he’d started dating Kurt. He’d spanked Sarah a few times before that, but nothing major. So Kurt was a learning experience. And Blaine was benefiting (or not, depending on whom you ask) from that expertise.

Blaine thought that it wasn’t so bad when he got the first few swats. It didn’t feel good, but it wasn’t unbearable. Maybe Kurt just had a low pain tolerance.

He revised that opinion as Noah continued to lay down swat after swat, working all the way around his bottom and getting the backs of his thighs as well. 

Blaine didn’t make it long before he began begging, “Please!” he gasped. “I’m sorry. Please no more. It really hurts.”

Noah figured that was a good sign. “I’m glad to hear you’re sorry,” he said calmly, “But there’s going to be more spanking. You did something wrong, and this is a punishment; that’s why it hurts.”

Blaine started letting out little gasping sobs when he heard that, and tears really started pouring down his cheeks. Noah wasn’t messing around, and Kurt had been telling the truth. This was torture.

Meanwhile, Kurt was sitting in a chair and watching, with his eyes wide as saucers. He’d never seen this before, and it was alternately fascinating and horrifying. Was that what he looked like when Daddy spanked him? Was that what he sounded like? Because Blaine was making awful noises and kicking. And Kurt was getting a rather...intimate view of him.

Noah looked up, checking on Kurt. He smiled at him, and then went back to focusing on Blaine. He was spanking hard; if he wasn’t going to use an implement, he wanted to make sure that he still made an impression.

And Blaine was definitely feeling it. He was now cursing whatever impulse had made him decide to hide Kurt’s French homework. Not to mention questioning how this could ever be worth it to anyone. At the moment, he really thought you couldn’t pay him enough money to do this ever again.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeease,” he wailed, crying hard now. “I’m sooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry.”

“I’m sure you are,” was Noah’s reply. He was watching Blaine carefully, trying to gauge how much longer to go. He didn’t want to hurt him, but Noah also didn’t want to continue dealing with the little, attention-seeking behavior anymore. Blaine had wanted to know what it was like; Noah was going to show him.

With that thought in mind, he tipped Blaine further forward so that he could get a better angle across his sit spot. Kurt’s eyes widened further still; Daddy used that trick with most spankings, and Kurt loathed it. Sure, it meant the spanking was almost over, but it also hurt more than just about anything. Blaine was lucky that Daddy was just using his hand.

Blaine was not feeling particularly lucky. It hurt like hell, and he wanted up and out of that house. Although he was begging and crying, Noah would not let up. Finally, he collapsed across his lap, sobbing hysterically. He couldn’t believe how much pain he was in.

Noah stopped at that, shaking his hand a few times to try to flick some of the sting out of his palm. Then, he stroked Blaine’s back gently, talking softly the way he would with Kurt.

“Okay sweetheart. We’re all done. You’re okay. I promise, we’re all done. Shhhhh. It’s okay,” he murmured quietly.

Blaine sobbed brokenly, amazed by how incredibly painful that had been. He wanted to pull up his jeans and then run from the house. As he started to calm down, Noah helped him stand up and then drew the jeans over his burning ass.

Blaine was going to push Noah away and leave, but then he felt himself being pulled into an embrace. And as much as he wanted to fight it, he felt himself leaning into the hug. It felt good, and he decided that he’d just accept the comfort and then leave.

As Blaine’s crying started to taper off, Noah began to lecture again. “I don’t like doing that Blaine. It’s not fun for me to spank either of you. But you have to listen, and you have to follow the rules. Now, I think you have something to tell Kurt please.”

Blaine stiffened. He didn’t want to tell Kurt sorry. Kurt was going to be so mad at him, and maybe they wouldn’t be friends anymore. Not thinking about the rules Noah had laid out, he shook his head no, face still pressed to Noah’s shirt.

“I know you didn’t just tell me you weren’t going to do what I told you to little boy,” Noah’s voice was scary again, and Blaine jumped. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine mumbled, not moving.

All that accomplished was another swat, “That is not an apology. You look at him.”

Blaine forced himself to turn away from Noah and look at Kurt, “I’m sorry I hid your homework.”

Kurt nodded slightly. He didn’t know what to say, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about this whole thing. 

“Now,” Daddy was talking again, “I think you both could use a nap.”

Kurt gave him a look, “But, I didn’t do anything,” he complained.

“You’re whining and arguing with me That’s something. Go on,” Noah nodded toward the basement. “I’ll be down in a minute with some warm milk.”

Kurt pouted, but he went down to the basement. He couldn’t believe he was being relegated to a nap just because Blaine had been a little brat.


End file.
